L'Oeil droit du Dragon
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Kojuro Katakura a autrefois prêté un serment : il protégerait jusqu'à la mort le dos de Masamune Date et serait l'Oeil droit du Dragon Borgne. Mais quand Takenaka Hanbei le fait enlever, ce serment est mis à rude épreuve. / Saison 2.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Capcom.

**Informations :** OS basé sur les événements de la saison 2 de l'animé alors présence de spoils. On a aussi une référence au discours de Kojuro Katakura dans le jeu de wii _Samuraï Heroes_ et une autre, historique, portant sur le passé de Masamune Date.

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

**L'Œil droit du Dragon **

Il faisait nuit au dehors. La seule lumière qui éclairait la cellule où il avait été enfermé depuis sa capture, au sein même des terres d'Oshû, était celle de la lune. Un éclat qui faisait scintiller d'argent la lame brisée qui gisait sur un drap devant lui. Kojuro n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Takenaka Hanbei pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé. Son regard restait fixé, sans ciller, sur cette épée vaincue et séparée de ses cinq autres sœurs.

On avait arraché l'une de ses griffes au Dragon Borgne d'Oshû. Et lui, Kojuro Katakura, avait échoué dans sa plus importante mission.

Hanbei l'avait parfois amusé, sans qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, quand il venait lui proposer de trahir Masamune pour servir son propre maître, Toyotomi Hideyosi. Oh ! Il avait bien ri, intérieurement, quand le stratège aux cheveux blancs vantaient les mérites de son seigneur, dénigrant celles du chef d'Oshû, et ceux que lui, Kojuro, pourrait retirer en le servant. Oh ! Il s'était régalé de l'incompréhension totale qui s'emparait d'Hanbei à chaque fois qu'il refusait ses propositions pourtant alléchantes.

_ "Vous pourriez agir en votre nom,_ lui avait un jour dit le stratège. _Sous vos ordres, les hommes iraient à la victoire. Pourquoi continuer de servir Masamune Date ?"_

Et Kojuro de répondre qu'il n'avait d'autre maître que le Dragon Borgne d'Oshû.

_"Je suis son Œil droit depuis le jour où, pour le sauver de la maladie, j'ai arraché son œil ravagé. Pour lui je donnerai volontiers mon œil gauche. Kojuro Katakura ne s'appartient plus à lui-même. Son être tout entier appartient au Dragon Borgne d'Oshû, Masamune Date."_

Mais maintenant il ne riait plus tandis que l'éclat de la lune glissait hors de l'épée brisée, la replongeant dans le noir.

Masamune était-il toujours en vie ? Blessé ? Agonisant ?

Tant de questions qui assaillaient son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il se sentait capable de dormir en sachant son seigneur vaincu par Hideyoshi, sûrement blessé, quelque part, dans une quelconque cachette, peut-être en train de mourir, alors que lui, son Œil droit, celui qui devrait toujours être à ses côtés, croupissait dans cette prison par la seule faute de son échec.

Peut-être ne lui restait-il qu'à faire le seppuku avec la griffe brisée de son seigneur. Cela serait certainement douloureux : le morceau de lame était ébréché et il n'y aurait personne pour l'assister. Qu'à cela tienne : pour ses nombreux échecs, tant sa capture que les blessures de son seigneur, il ne méritait pas une mort douce et rapide.

Pourtant une infime partie de raison le gardait hors de cette limite. Si Masamune était encore en vie, et encore déterminé à se battre contre l'expansionnisme sans limite de Hideyoshi, Kojuro échouerait une nouvelle fois en mettant fin à ses jours alors que son seigneur aurait besoin de lui. Il n'était pas maître de sa vie. Il l'avait dit à Hanbei. Il ne pouvait choisir de mourir pour obéir à un désir égoïste de sa conscience.

Alors il attendait patiemment tandis que les heures et les jours s'écoulaient. Il attendait l'opportunité qui lui permettrait de fuir sa cellule, découvrir les plans de Hideyoshi et partir à toute allure d'Osaka pour aller prévenir son seigneur.

En cette nuit, il attendait encore qu'elle arrive.

Et elle fut là, dans l'espace d'un battement de vent, quand soudain Sasuke Sarutobi, le ninja du tigre de Kai, se dressa dans les ombres de sa cellule, un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'intimider au silence.

-Sarutobi !, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de s'écrier, sincèrement surpris de le trouver là, alors que la porte de sa cellule était encore close. Plus pour très longtemps puisque Kasuga, ninja au service du Dieu de la guerre d'Echigo, venait de l'ouvrir. Kojuro cacha son air éberlué sous un froncement de sourcils.

-Vous m'en devez une, souffla Sasuke, de son éternel air enjoué.

-Je vous remercie, Sarutobi.

Mais Kojuro ne s'éternisa pas. Il attrapa la griffe brisée de Masamune et sortit vivement de la cellule qui l'avait tenu éloigné de ses devoirs et de son seigneur plus de temps qu'il n'aurait dû. _"Un seul jour était déjà de trop"_, pensa-t-il en remontant les étages de la forteresse d'Osaka, cherchant la salle de conseil de ses ennemis, les deux ninjas à sa suite.

Trop confiants en eux même, ces ennemis, qui laissaient les cartes de conquête, où figuraient leurs prochains mouvements, sur la table, comme attendant qu'on vienne les lire, alors que tous les généraux de l'armée de Hideyoshi, et lui-même, étaient déjà partis en guerre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kojuro pour deviner leurs plans en corrélant les informations fournies par la carte à celles que Hanbei lui avait dévoilé plus tôt dans la journée.

S'il se soucia du sort des seigneurs attaqués, notamment le seigneur Kenshin Uesugi -information qui affola Kasuga, craignant pour la vie de son seigneur - ce ne fut que pour organiser l'intention des généraux de Hideyoshi loin de ce dernier pour laisser le champ libre à son seigneur. Car Masamune ne laisserait sûrement pas quelqu'un d'autre voler la vie de celui qui avait réussi à lui arracher une griffe.

"_Et peut-être la vie."_

Serrant les mâchoires, Kojuro chassa loin de son esprit cette pensée morbide. Il devait croire que Masamune était encore en vie. Et puis, Sasuke lui avait assuré que tel était le cas.

_"Mais_, continua la voix pernicieuse, _le seigneur Masamune aurait pu perdre cette vie si précieuse parce que son supposé Œil droit a failli à son serment. Où étais-tu alors que ton seigneur se faisait arracher sa griffe ?"_

-Prenez cette épée, lui dit Sasuke, le sortant de sa lutte intérieure avec la voix méprisante qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il penserait plus tard à sa culpabilité. Pour l'heure, il devait retrouver Masamune. Et comme le disait fort justement le ninja de Kai en lui tendant une lame, il allait avoir besoin d'une telle arme.

Mais, alors qu'il allait s'en saisir, une forme jaillie de l'ombre en un amas de plumes noires et se jeta sur Sasuke. Dans les évènements chaotiques qui suivirent, il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait là du ninja légendaire Fuma Kotaro et qu'il était venu récupérer une certaine épée, fidèle à l'ordre de son maître, Mitsunaga.

Ainsi donc Kojuro dut se résoudre à partir d'Osaka sans autre arme que la griffe brisée de son seigneur. Il vola un cheval et le jeta au galop vers la sortie. Il passa les quelques gardes sans problème tant sa colère grondait au même rythme que les sabots de son cheval. Que ce soit la première ou les seconds, les soldats de Hideyoshi ne voulurent pas s'y frotter et s'écartèrent de son chemin.

Avant de quitter Osaka, il entreprit de libérer les hommes de Motochika Chosokabe autant pour leur fournir l'occasion de venger l'honneur de leur chef vénéré - sentiment qu'il partageait avec eux quand bien même le chef n'était-il pas le même - que pour couvrir sa fuite.

Il chevaucha longuement, guidé par son instinct et par ce qu'il savait sur les mouvements de son seigneur, éreintant son cheval sous lui mais incapable de même songer à s'arrêter. Il n'avait que trop tardé à rejoindre le Dragon Borgne.

La lune, en ce demi-croissant qui avait inspiré le casque de son seigneur, lui sembla briller plus fortement tandis qu'il apercevait enfin les étendards d'Oshû. Le roulement tonitruant du galop de son cheval ne fut pas assez fort pour couvrir sa voix alors qu'il s'écriait le nom de son seigneur.

-Seigneur Masamune !

Aussitôt l'allégresse enveloppa les hommes d'Oshû qui répétèrent encore et encore son nom en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mais Masamune restait de marbre.

_"M'en voulez-vous, mon seigneur ?"_

-Vos hommes ont déclenché une bataille en votre honneur, dit-il à Motochika. Le pirate rayonna, de fierté et de bonheur, à la fois fier de ses moussaillons et heureux qu'ils soient en vie, lui qui croyait l'équipage du Fugaku réduit aux quelques hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

_"Si j'ai échoué à ce point, seigneur Masamune, je me donnerai la mort sans hésiter."_

Mais Masamune ne lui dit rien, pas une parole, pas une reproche, répondant plutôt aux propos de Motochika. Décidant la conversation finit, le Dragon Borgne s'en retourna vers son cheval, présentant son dos à son Œil droit.

Alors l'horreur tomba telle la foudre sur Kojuro qui étouffa son cri naissant dans une déglutition qui, heureusement, passa inaperçue.

Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du dos entaillé de son seigneur. Cette déchirure dans l'habit, quand bien même ne s'étendait-elle pas au-delà, symbolisait toute l'ampleur de son échec. Il devait protéger le dos de son seigneur. Pourtant le voilà entaillé, blessé, sa protection bafouée.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à osciller entre les brumes de sa culpabilité et l'esprit clair nécessaire à son rôle auprès de Masamune. Il la sentait monter en lui, cette bête furieuse qu'il contrôlait par son serment à son seigneur, bouillonnante d'une colère qu'il ne partageait que trop. Toutefois son sentiment d'échec restait lourd, entravant sa puissance coutumière. Et quand l'aube perça, quand Motochika s'élança vers Osaka pour secourir ses hommes, elle était si forte qui lui semblait qu'une chape de plomb le recouvrait tout entier.

-Seigneur Masamune, dit-il soudainement, lui adressant directement la parole pour la première fois depuis son retour à ses côtés. Mon échec cette fois...

Mais Masamune ne le laissa pas aller plus loin. Autoritaire, il asséna :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Kojuro ne dit rien et la chape de culpabilité s'allégea quelque peu. Le silence s'installa entre eux et il crut la conversation finie. Mais Masamune murmura alors qu'il se détournait :

-Je suis content que tu sois revenu.

Ces quelques mots firent exploser des myriades d'étincelles joyeuses au sein de Kojuro qui n'en laissa rien paraître. Masamune lui semblait être redevenu le jeune Bontenmaru, cet enfant solitaire, chassé par sa mère à cause de la maladie qui avait emporté son œil, et qui avait besoin de son soutien.

Masamune avait essayé sans lui, et y était parvenu dans une certaine mesure, mais il avait toujours besoin de lui.

Alors la carapace que Kojuro Katakura se revêtait pour paraître cet homme calme et posé, parfois dur, qui était le second de Masamune Date se fissura pendant quelques instants et les yeux gris brillèrent un peu plus intensément, retenant les larmes d'une émotion qui n'avait pas de nom. Mais il ne pleura pas ; les soldats de Date le faisaient déjà pour lui.

L'instant passa bien vite, la carapace fut remise en place, et ce fut l'Œil droit du Dragon Borgne qui reprit la parole.

-La forteresse de Mori se rapproche de l'ouest, informa-t-il. L'armée principale de Hideyoshi prévoit de s'en emparer et d'avancer vers Odawara. Avec une armée détachée au nord, il a l'intention de soumettre Kanto par trois côtés.

-Puisque nous sommes peu nombreux, finit Masamune, nous ne pouvons qu'attaquer en premiers. C'est ce que tu voulais dire ?

-En effet, convint Kojuro, masquant un sourire. Laissez-moi ça, ajouta-t-il, soudainement plus dur, en faisant violemment volter son cheval. La bête était de retour, d'autant plus enragée que la culpabilité s'était presque totalement envolée.

-Moi, Kojuro, gronda-t-il tandis qu'il lançait l'animal au galop, je peux vous assurer de garder vos arrières.

Alors qu'il s'élançait vers l'ennemi, il entendit son seigneur dire qu'il lui confiait son dos, encore une fois, malgré ses échecs et la liesse chanta dans son cœur. Mais il le ferma bien vite et seule la colère subsista.

Il ne voyait plus que l'entaille dans le dos de Masamune. Une entaille trop fine pour avoir été causée par les poings de Hideyoshi. Ce ne pouvait n'être que l'œuvre que Takenaka Hanbei.

Une talonnade plus forte que les autres poussa le cheval encore plus loin dans son galop.

Pour l'avoir éloigné de son seigneur et l'avoir blessé au dos, cette partie qu'il protégeait, Takenaka Hanbei allait mourir de sa propre main.

La bête était lâchée.


End file.
